NCgags
Gags used by The Nostalgia Critic in various episodes. One-Use gags The Nostalgia Critic tends to use running gags throughout his reviews. However, most are often self-contained to the one video. These include (but are not limited to)... *Various parodies of Nintendo's "Now you're playing with power" slogan in response to questionable behavior (including "incest", "vehicular manslaughter", and "pedophilia...and that's just wrong") in The Wizard. *The "Ambiguously Gay Duo" theme used to describe homo-erotic themes and making escape and suicide attempts throughout the entire review in Batman & Robin. *The ruler hitting him over the head in Captain Planet every time he says "ruler" as a response to Wheeler saying "fire" to make fire appear. *Erotic overtones and comparisons to John McCain in He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. *The repeated use of the word 'Genius!' to describe cheesy scenes and dialogue in Surf Ninjas. *Continually mispronouncing Nick Tatopoulos' last name only to have a clip of him saying his actual last name. **He did a variation of this in his He-Man and She-Ra Christmas Special review which he constantly pronounces Hordak's name wrong, only to have a clip of him saying his actual name *"Duck-Tits Woo Hoo!" in his Howard the Duck review, a callback to "Duck-Tales Woo Hoo!" which was first featured in The Top 11 Catchiest Theme Songs. *A tumbleweed flying across the screen after bad jokes on Good Burger. *Playing the Imperial March and screaming "Jonas!" every time Jonas and his crew drive past in the Twister review, also promoting random products to reflect Jonas selling out. *Playing the famous "Friday the Thirteenth" music (Chi-chi-chi-ha-ha-ha) music for certain appearances of Macaulay Culkin's character in The Good Son. *"Why? Jackson wills it!" from Moonwalker. *Making many imitations of Number 5/Johnny 5 in his Short Circuit 1 & 2 reviews, which are mostly done by jerkily moving his arms and saying synonyms of his opinion on a scene. *Shooting Mother Brain from Captain N: The Game Master, saying "I'm awesome." and having the screen flash 'End of Series' while the Captain N announcer says the intro. *The "Psyche-Hitler" guy from Captain America. *Linkara & Spoony saying people "Had just 2 days left until retirement" when they're about to die in Alone In The Dark. **The Nostalgia Critic did a variation of this in his Hook review, saying that the coconut sliced by Robin Williams had just 2 days left until retirment. *The way nobody in Judge Dredd can say the word "law" like a normal person. *In the He-Man and She-Ra Christmas Special review, a counter was used to tally the gay jokes he could have made. *A Manchine puppy advertisment in the He-Man and She-Ra Christmas Special. *Mocking Vanilla Ice's whiteness (complete with a "white-o-meter") in Cool As Ice. *Clips from the Star Wars trilogy in Next Karate Kid *The Nostalgia Critic barfing after seeing Arnold's "baby" from Junior. *"EXTREME!" from Airborne. *Nostalgia Critic questions an scene in a movie that makes no sense of why it's in there and says "Cheese." A picture of Cheese comes up as it says 'CHEESE! It's as good as any other answer." Also, Da-Jodel-Rudel plays when that happens. *The Nostalgia Critic impersonating multiple voices from The Care Bears Movie when the Care Bears' ship came from behind a rock attacking a spectare crow with a united Care Bears Stare, saying "Taste the Rainbow, mothafucka!" *STUFF! when contraptions work in Waterworld. *Following Jack Black's quotes with phrases by Khan from Star Trek in Neverending Story III. *Following Marlon Waynes' buzzing sounds with Chris Tucker as Ruby Rhod from The Fifth Element in Dungeons and Dragons. ** Also, many jokes regarding a villain with blue lips ("You got something on your lips..."). * Screenwriting Cliché #x in Milk Money. * Guns being trained on the Critic when he gets overly critical in James and the Giant Peach. Running Gags Category:Content Category:Running Gags Category:Facts